poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlene Penthouse
2nd Dimension, Prison Cell (Noby and his Friends are laying on the cot, And Sneech is play a Ball much to Big G Annoyance) Alt-2 Big G: (Annoyed) Sneech! Would you stop playing with that! Alt-2 Sneech: I know, But bonk a Ball is Keeping me Insane. (He play the Ball Again) Alt-2 Mimimi: I cannot believe we save our Dimensional Self even their Friends. Alt-2 Sue: I know we did, (she look at the Barred window) but at least they all made it back home. Alt-2 Noby: I know Sue, and I just wish that we can be Save Today. (Until then Someone is open the door and it was Phineas and Ferb) Alt-2 Phineas: Guys! We are here to save you. Alt-2 Sneech: You and your Brother? Alt-2 Ferb: That's right, and even we have some help from them. (He point over there) (It was Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Pandaborg and Turtleborg that help them, and Pinky is Holding a Lockpick) Alt-2 Pinky: Is a Good thing that I have a Lockpick with Me. Alt-2 Noby: Wow, thanks you guys (He Realize) wait! Did you just Talk? Alt-2 Pinky: That's right I did, Even Perry, Terry and Peter can talk. Alt-2 Mimimi: How how did you talk? Alt-2 Terry: Well thanks to my Owner Baljeet, he made a Talking Chip for Us, and now we have an ability to Talk. Alt-2 Sue: Aw, that's so nice for him. Um, Where Candace and the Others? Alt-2 Phineas: They are in our Lair to Stay, my Sister wants us to save you with them. Alt-2 Noby: Great. Alt-2 Ferb: But even though, why did you Guys went off to Save them for? Alt-2 Sneech: Because the Black coated group told us to save them. Alt-2 Phineas: I See, but did you know who they are? Alt-2 Noby: Well we don't know what they look like, but even let's go save the Time and Dimensions. Alt-2 Perry: We can't! Not without the Animalborgs. Alt-2 Sue: Why? Alt-2 Peter: Because they are still Evil from Doofenshmirtz and Charlene's Program, so we have to save them. Alt-2 Noby: Okay, let's go save them, but even though who's Charlene? Alt-2 Perry: Charlene Doofenshmirtz, She's Doofenshmirtz Wife, And I guess you guys didn't met her since 2 Months before you join The Resistance. Alt-2 Mimimi: What is she looks like? Alt-2 Phineas: She looks like this. (He show a Picture of Charlene) Alt-2 Noby: Alright, Let go save them! But did you know where are? Alt-2 Peter: Well.. No, Doofenshmirtz told them to go back to Charlene Place. Alt-2 Sneech: Do you know where she is? Alt-2 Pinky: Nope, Sorry. Alt-2 Big G: Well, did you know any place before she Left. Alt-2 Perry: Well... Yeah, Two Month's ago. Charlene Captured all the Animal Agents and turn them into a Cyborg, and after that She Escape with her Family, even Peter that he still in her Evil Program. Alt-2 Peter: It's because of you throw me from that Rubble, that you did to me. Alt-2 Perry: Sorry, And before that Doofenshmirtz had his own Incorporation, and as for Charlene she had her Own Pent- (He Realize with a wide Eyes) (His Owners and His Friends remember where she Lives) All: We Know where she is. (5 Minutes Later) (They are walking to her Place and they finally found it and They look at her Penthouse with a Logo on it) Jingle: Charlene Evil Penthouse. Alt-2 Pinky: Wow, Guess she got a New logo on her Penthouse. Alt-2 Phineas: Alright Let's get in. But we cannot get in from that Identity Scrutinizer, but only a Doofenshmirtz will go in. Alt-2 Noby: Why did she build that for? Alt-2 Ferb: For the Family that's Why. Alt-2 Sneech: Well, I have a Paperclip. (He show them the Paperclip) Alt-2 Noby: Well, that's seems to come in Handy. (He take the Sneech's Paperclip and throw it Away) If we have two Papers Together!! Alt-2 Sue: We should use Your Sister's Gadget, but the Norm-Bots just throw it away to the Dumpster. Alt-2 Phineas: Alright, Then how do we get in you Guys? (And they don't know how they can get in, Until then Pinky got an Idea) Alt-2 Pinky: Don't Worry, I can handle this. (he walk to the Scanner) Alt-2 Perry: You Sure? Alt-2 Pinky: Of course I'm Sure, Beside I'm very good in Computer, and even though is not gonna be that hard.(He use a Screwdriver to open the Scanner, until then He Gasp because he saw all the Wires and Gizmos, and he use his Weak Smile) Oh Mama. In Charlene Penthouse Alt-2 Vennesa: Mom, Tony Mazulo told me to got to the Movies can I go. Alt-2 Charlene: I though he broke up with you? (A Ratborg is Using a Nail Filler on her Nails) Alt-2 Vennesa: I know, but he said that we are still Friends, so can I Go now. Alt-2 Charlene: Well, did you ask you father for his Permission. Alt-2 Vennesa: I did. Flashback (Doofensmirtz is on the Phone and Vennesa is talk to him on the phone) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Sure! Why not Vennesa. End of Flashback Alt-2 Vennesa: So can I go Mom. Alt-2 Charlene: Well, you should that the day isn't over yet,Dear. Alt-2 Vennesa: But Mom. Alt-2 Charlene: I don't Know? what do you thing. (Ratborg is squak at her mean yes) There's you Answer. Alt-2 Vennesa: Okay, Thank I guess (she walk off) In the Kitchen (The Resistance and Their Pets are listen to Charlene and they are ready to fight) Alt-2 Pinky: Okay, we saw her. Alt-2 Big G: Great! Now let's get her Attention. (He flip the Table with Plates and the Other have to be careful from those sharp Plates, And Charlene heard the Noise comes from the Kitchen and she walk to the Kitchen Door) Alt-2 Charlene: What the heck is goin' on in there!? (Until then Platyborgs just Burst the Kitchen Door and they all Surrounded her) Alt-2 Perry: We got you Charlene! Now restored the Animals Agent from your Evil Program. Alt-2 Charlene (Laugh) That's not gonna Happen. Alt-2 Pinky (Growl and He Realize) Wait! Aren't you get Shock that we Talk? Alt-2 Charlene: Nope! I'm good with that. Alt-2 Pinky: O-Okay then, But one more thing, why did Dr Achimoff just Help you and your Family? Alt-2 Charlene: Well, he wants us to take over the Tri-State Area with a Little help from his Robots. Alt-2 Perry: But why did you and Your Family come back to Danville? Alt-2 Charlene: Well, Let me Explain from my Videotape. Alt-2 Phineas: A Videotape for What? Alt-2 Charlene: For Me and Heiz Singing of Course. (She put the Videotape on the Player, and A Huge Monitor show up, Much to the Resistance and Their Pets Annoyence) Alt-2 Peter: (Annoyed) Oh No, not that Song Again. (Song "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced") When a dictator gets deposed, And then he's thrown into the DOC... Oy vey! His wife is thrown in right beside him Under key and lock. So to avoid a situation With such limited appeal... Me and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, We struck a little deal. We told everyone around us We had split. Yes, we were through! So, if they came to haul me off, They wouldn't get her, too. There's that and then there's also tax Advantages, of course. All the convoluted reasons We pretend to be divorced. We get double the amount Of discount coupons in the mail. We have twice the junk to offer In our annual yard sale. We each have our separate bathrooms, Bedrooms, living rooms, and dens, We see each other all the time But through a telescopic lens. We don't agree on restaurants Or where to holiday. But now for those activities We go our separate ways. We spend so little time together, Conversation's never forced. All the convoluted reasons We pretend to be divorced. Alt-2 Phineas: Alright! Alright, we get it you still married like the first time you did, But why did Achimoff help you for? Alt-2 Charlene: Well, He said that he's gonna help Me and My Family to take over Danville and The Animalborgs, just before your Dimensional Selfs just came. Alt-2 Pinky: Huh (He put his visor on his forehead) How did he know that they are coming? Alt-2 Charlene: Easy, He was trying to get the Telecards From The Doraemons, So he capture Their Friends, so they can come to Our Dimension. Alt-2 Pinky: A lot of Convoluted Reason that Needs Helps too. (He put his Visor on his Eyes) Alt-2 Charlene: I have Another Videotape about me and Heiz Singing. (And that makes the Resistance and the Pets Not Amused) All: No! No! No! We're Good. Alt-2 Charlene: Alright, Animalborgs Take them to Their Cozy prison cell. (And then 52 Animalborgs has surrounded them) Alt-2 Perry: You Captured 52 of them! Alt-2 Charlene: That's right, And after my Husband take over the Time And Dimensions, You Kids are gonna turn into a Cyborg, and even turn your Pets to Evil. All: (Gasp) Alt-2 Peter: (Angry) You Couldn't! Alt-2 Charlene: Oh yes I Could! (She snap her finger to make The Animalborgs to take them to their Cell) Oh yeah and one more thing, After I turn you Kids into a Cyborgs, That boy will speak today. Alt-2 Ferb: Um, Unfortunately I only speak one line per day in our Dimension. Alt-2 Charlene: Seriously! After your Dimensional Self just came in Our Dimension, now you gonna speak one line per day. (He Blink at her and she blink at him back) Alt-2 Charlene: (Sigh) What a Weird Kid, Take them to their Cell! (They Saluted her and they take them to their Cell, Until then 9 Black Coated Groups from The Resistances Lair are Eavesdropping, And they went off to Follow them) To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts